


M'gann's Favorite Cookie

by Barkour



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is full of strange and wondrous foods, but none can compare to the humble Oreo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M'gann's Favorite Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/yj_anon_meme/689.html?thread=82609#t82609) at [the YJ anon meme](http://community.livejournal.com/yj_anon_meme/).

The scent, a dry and choking fragrance, drew her. M'gann glided on the tips of her toes into the kitchen, chasing that strange perfume to its root.

The hanging lamps ticked on at her approach. Light flooded the silver corners of the kitchen. A plastic baggie of dark cookies had been left upon the island. She settled upon her heels. Wally must have forgotten them. A scattering of black crumbs dotted the island, spilled forth from an unsealed corner of the bag. M'gann leaned closer, sniffing.

That smell, reminiscent of old deserts and yet sweetly cloying, burst within her. Something like but too sharp for pleasure spiked through her throat. She inhaled again. It was a _stale_ scent, she thought; and yet the richness of it clawed at her. How could Wally have forgotten something that smelled so powerfully, so tantalizing?

M'gann straightened. She drew a clearing breath. The fragrance remained. Her mouth was very sticky. What she should do was reseal the bag and set it aside to give to Wally tomorrow. She bit her lip.

"Maybe just one," she whispered. The bag was heavy with cookies, its side distended. He wouldn't begrudge her one.

She filched her one cookie. Two dark and textured wafers sandwiched a soft, white centerpiece. M'gann glanced over her shoulder. The way was clear, the rooms empty. She turned the cookie over between her fingers, then she set her shoulders and bit into it.

The wafers cracked, splintering into chalky fragments. Her teeth sank into the cream, a fat wedge; it crumbled on and then stuck to her tongue. M'gann trembled. The savoring wetness in her throat and mouth thickened.

Chocolate, that was the flavor of the wafers, but it was so _dry_. The contrast of the texture and the taste, and the contrast the wafers offered to the slick softness of the cream, consumed her. So light and yet so thick! She licked the crumbs from her fingers and heaved a shuddering sigh. A film clung to her teeth. She reshaped her tongue, muscles more delicate, movement more sinuous, and cleaned the remnants from the cavities of her mouth.

Her eyelids fluttered. She looked down to the bag. Another cookie, dislodged when she'd taken the first, peeked out of its opened mouth. She sucked on her thumb.

Maybe just one more.

*

"What're you doing?"

M'gann craned her head back over the couch. Superboy gazed down at her. His eyebrow crooked at the corner. She swallowed the rest of her cookie.

"Just watching some movies. Do you want to watch with me?"

He shrugged. Maybe. Maybe not.

M'gann wafted her fingers at him, a sorceress summoning the knight to her side, like in _Tales of Caladfwlch_. He smiled, then he set his hand upon the back of the couch and vaulted it. The springs groaned, and the couch jumped beneath M'gann. He stretched out his legs before him. His thigh brushed her bent knee, and his shoulder loomed large and warm near to her.

On the television, the heroine rested her head upon the hero's shoulder; the music swelled. Hastily M'gann looked down to her lap. Superboy shifted, folding his arms across his chest. She cast a low, sidelong glance. The muscles in his upper arms - the biceps brachii - showed round and solid. She tightened her fingers on the bag.

Four cookies remained of the twenty. M'gann licked at the corner of her lips. A suggestion of the flavor lingered in her mouth; a thin paste dotted the back of her tongue. She closed her eyes and thrust the bag at Superboy.

"Would you like to try one?"

She peeked through her lashes. That corner of his eyebrow had turned up again. She lowered the bag.

"They're really good. I kind of ate most of them, though."

The bag jiggled. She looked up: Superboy had wormed his hand into the baggie. M'gann stared longingly at his fingers, at the cookie that disappeared into his broad palm.

He settled again. "Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome! They're not really my cookies anyway."

He snapped the cookie in two between his teeth and said, "Huh?"

She waved him off. "Oh, never mind! So, how do you like it?"

He chewed once, twice, thrice, then swallowed. Rocking his jaw, he said, "It's okay." Then he smiled, his lips folding sweetly up. "I like it."

He'd a smattering of crumbs dotting his lips, and as he ate the rest of the cookie, the tip of his tongue darted out. Chocolate smudged his front teeth. The scent of it rose like a cloud of smoke, a sweet mist twining to embrace her. She leaned into it.

Superboy blinked at her, his blue eyes huge before her. Their breath mingled between them. His cheeks pinked.

"You've got a little--" She gestured vaguely, encompassing her face. "Leftover."

Oh, she felt heady, heady and flushed and too vast for her skin. Come on, M'gann, she thought. His breath washed warm and unsteady over her chin. Then his jaw squared.

"Where?" he asked her.

M'gann rolled her tongue against her palate. Sticky, sticky, wet. He tipped his head slightly to the left. His neck, thick and corded, stretched before her.

"It's just a little," she said, and she touched her finger to his lower lip. "Right here." She slid her finger down his chin. His skin was hot against hers.

Then she turned her head to mirror him and pressed her wet lips to his dry lips, and as she lifted her legs to curl about him the bag fell to the floor. Superboy rested his hand on her waist; his fingers shivered down her hip.

She'd pick it up later.


End file.
